Think Before you Speak
by mindless-saiyan-kween
Summary: After the defeat of Majin Buu, everything has seemingly gone back to normal on earth, except Chichi, however. Chichi, being upset with the lack of attention Goku is giving her, rants out her frustrations to Bulma and unfortunately Goku overhears this. Can they fix things? or is it really over? **ONESHOT** R&R! I DONT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It was a regular day in Mt. Paozu, where the Son family resided. It was around noon, and the mother of two was cooking lunch to fit three bottomless pits. Even though the amount of food to fill the boys' appetites was enough to feed a whole village, Chichi was used to it. Being married to a full-blooded Saiyan for many years does that to you.

Goku had been revived several months ago, during the time when Majin Buu was planning to blow up the planet. After 7 years in Otherworld, he certainly had a lot to catch up on, including Goten's childhood. Everything on Earth was normal. Well as normal as it could be anyways. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Chichi was humming softly to herself as she finished the last of the lunch. After she and her family ate lunch, she'd head over to her friend Bulma's house to talk. Over the years, the two women have grown very close, they could be sisters.

As she fixed the plates on the table, Chichi peeked outside to see what the rest of her family was doing. She noticed little Goten getting tickled by the big lug, Goku, and her oldest, Gohan. His laughs could be heard from inside the house. She smiled softly at the scene. _'I wish Goku would pay that much attention to me' _ she thought to herself as she began to feel slightly jealous. When she finished setting the table, she stepped back to admired her work. _'I am amazing'_

"Gohan, Goten, Goku! Lunch time!" she yelled outside the window. Knowing they heard her, she headed back the table where she was passed by three blurs: Two oranges, one blue.

"Looks great Chi!" Goku's mouth watered over the food. "Yeah Mom! You're the best." the miniature version of her husband and her oldest joined in. Chichi smirked.

"I know. Now dig in."

-a-

30 minutes later, the black holes were finally filled and they headed out. Gohan paused before he went out the door and turned to his mother. "Do you need any help mom?" he asked her. When she didn't respond, Gohan walked over to her. She was at the sink, scrubbing the dishes furiously and mumbling incoherent phrases that even Gohan's saiyan ears couldn't pick up. He tapped her shoulder. "Mom...?" he called again.

"He comes back and doesn't even look at me, what a-" Chichi stopped her ranting when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to com face to face with her oldest. "What is it Gohan?" she asked, aggravated.

"Um, I was wondering if you need some help with the dishes." he answered, confused at her tone. '_She was fine at lunch'_ he thought.

Chichi waved dismissively, "No, no. Go ahead. Don't you have to meet up with your future wife soon anyways?" she smiled at him. Gohan blushed. "Well yeah but-"

"Gohan, go."

"But mom-"

"Gohan."

Gohan sighed deeply. He nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek and went outside. Something was wrong and he knew it.

* * *

"Bulma! I'm here." Chichi yelled when she walked into the Z-family part of Capsule Corp. When Bulma didn't respond, she walked into the hallway glancing at the pictures as she passed. Peeking in a room, she found her target - and Vegeta - engaged in a full makeout session. Chichi quickly closed the door and went in the kitchen to make some tea for her and Bulma. Here at CC was practically her second home.

_'Why does he ignore me like this? Surely after seven years, he missed me. Right? Have I been a bad wife?' _Chichi's brain was filled with these thoughts. She really didn't understand. Her husband was such an enigma!

"Chi, I think the tea is done now."

The raven haired woman blinked as she looked at the tea that was overflowing. Then she turned to look at her bestfriend and smiled weakly.

"Bye Daddy!" waved Goten. He and his father had just finished playing Hide-and-Seek, so his father was going to CC for a quick spar with Vegeta. Goku waved back at his son. "Bye Goten, be good for Videl and Gohan!" He said, then he used his Instant Transmission to get to his destination.

* * *

"..I mean seriously Bulma! Since he came, he's been ignoring me. Most of the time he's with Gohan and Goten and if he's not with them, he's at Roshi's! Dende, can't I get a day with my husband to myself?" Chichi shrieked. Goku IT'd near the room at that exact moment. His saiyan hearing allowed him to hear the following words that flew out of his wife's mouth.

"He's my love and all, but he's not exactly the best husband material. Honestly, he was completely naive and clueless when we first got married."

Goku could hear no more. After the first sentence he left. Goku flew away. Far, far away. He forgot about the spar and everything else. It was just on one thing.

_Chichi. _Goku landed at his favorite lake near his house and sat on the shore.

Bulma and Chichi, completely oblivious to the tall figure in the hall that left just as soon as it came, continued with their daily talk. He should've stayed a little longer, so he could hear the next three sentences.

"But the boys look up to him and adore him. He adores them as well. I wouldn't trade my Goku for any other man."

-a-

Later that night, Chichi was once again in the Son family's kitchen cooking dinner. She noticed that the house was more quiet than usual since she only heard the voices of her sons.

"Gohan, where's your father? He'd never miss a meal.." she trailed off. Gohan shrugged," Last time I saw him, he was at the lake and looked pretty distraught too."

Chichi froze. _'Oh no.. He couldn't have heard Bulma and I's conversation. Could he? I hope not'_

She quickly finished cooking and set the food on the table. "Boys, go eat. I'll be back in a few!"Chi yelled as she ran outside with a speed the Son boys never knew she had. The brothers looked at eachother, shrugged, then dug in.

Chichi raced to the lake where she spotted her husband. She walked with caution, fearing that he could have been angry with her. Chi knew he could sense her presence; he just chose to ignore her. When he continued to ignore her, Chi walked up to him and gently touched his arm. "Gok-"

"So that's how you feel Chi? That's what you really think of me? You think I'm not the best husband material and that I'm stupid?!" Goku snapped, with hurt noticeable in his voice. He turned to look at her with a serious look on his face and she flinched slightly, pulling away. She really hoped that Goku didn't hear that conversation. "Goku, I never said you were stupid! I would never use that word to describe you, ever!" she cried.

"But that was what you were thinking when you were running your mouth to Bulma about how clueless I was when we first married!" Goku retorted. To say that his wife was astonished was an understatement. Tears were threatening to down Chichi's face, but she wasn't done yet. She walked up to her husband and hugged him tightly, pleading for him to forgive her.

"Goku please. You have to understand, I was just blowing off some steam. I didn't mean what I said, it just slipped. I was just so jealous of how you kept spending time with Goten and Gohan! I'm sorry, Goku!" she sobbed into his orange gi. He replied with nothing. All he did was push her away gently, knowing his strength could injure her greatly, and tell her

"I don't even want to hear what you have to say right now. Go home, Chichi."

"Go-" She started to protest, but stiffened once she saw his eyes flashed teal. She knew he was serious. Chi hanged her head low. "Okay." she quietly replied, sniffing and crying all the way back home.

One he couldn't see her anymore, Goku IT'd to Capsule Corp. where he found Bulma drinking coffee. Startled, Bulma dropped her coffee. "Dammit Goku. Give me a warning before you do that!" She yelled. When she heard no apology or voice, Bulma looked up to meet with her friend's serious face. He only said three words.

"Bulma. Talk, _now._"

She gulped. Bulma never saw Goku angry as he was right now. It was quite frightening.

* * *

"B, she hurt me. Really bad! Chi knows just as well as you and I that I grew up in the woods. How was I supposed to know about most of these things? No one taught me anything. The only thing I knew was martial arts." the young Saiyan crossed his arms over his chest. He'd been ranting to Bulma, just as Chichi did hours before.

"Goku. I think you're taking this a little to personally. You haven't been spending as much time with Chi as you should. Most of your time is with Krillin, Vegeta and the boys. But you forgot the most important person: Your wife! You don't come back from the dead after seven years and not spend anytime with the woman you've spent almost two decades with. That's just unacceptable." Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "Even though I'm the second most important woman in your life." She joked.

Goku chuckled a bit before continuing,"She told me she was jealous." Bulma huffed and replied with a voice all too familiar to Goku. And it wasn't hers.

"Women are fragile creatures, Kakarot. Fiesty, yes. Tough like us Saiyans? I think not. You have to be careful with your actions or else you'll be in trouble."

Goku blinked. "Whoa, you sound just like Vegeta!" Bulma smirked before continuing with her reply in her normal voice

"Chi was just upset with you. You know what she said? She told me that she loves you and even though you're not the best husband material, the boys look up to you. She just didn't like the fact that ever since Buu was defeated you haven't been spending time with her. All I'm saying is that you need to get your butt back to your house and apologize to wife. Talk to her too!"

Goku frowned but obeyed. "Thanks, B." he waved before IT'ing back to his house.

-a-

When Chichi walked out of the shower into her bedroom, she found her husband materializing into view. Before she could turn away and walk out, he grabbed her gently and hugged her. "I'm sorry Chi." he murmured into her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did." she responded bluntly pulling away from him.

"I know, and I regret that. Your words just hurt me, Chi. I just never thought tha-" Chichi cut him off.

"That's right you never think Goku! You think everything is okay just because of your presence? Well it's not. Some people need their husbands to be with them, to hug them, cuddle with them. Not ignore them! Can't you understand that? You can't be dead for seven whole years and just..." Goku let her finish pouring her feelings out and stayed quiet. He listened word for word, never interrupting.

"I just want you to love me again.." by now Chi had tears rolling down her face. Goku walked up to her and held her. He wiped her tears from her eyes. "Hey, hey. Don't cry babe. Where'd you get that idea from? I _do_ love you and I always will. Don't you ever think different." he said sternly.

"You really mean that Goku?" she asked hopefully. He gave her the famous Son grin and nodded. "Of course." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Chi kissed back hungrily before realizing she still had on a towel from her shower. "Oh!" she pulled back quickly "I still have on my towel." Chi blushed.

Goku looked at her with a mischievous look. "I like it better off." he whispered in her ear seductively, making her shiver. She smirked in a evil way then went on her tiptoes to continue kissing her mate. How she missed that feeling.

* * *

Minutes later, Gohan took Goten outside to spar. During a small break, Goten asked,

"Big brother, why are mommy and daddy making those loud noises in their room? Are they in danger? Should we go help them or something?"

Gohan blushed furiously and stuttered a bit.

"Uh, I don't think we should go help them. They're having... uh... mommy and daddy time so we have to leave them alone."

"What do they do during mommy and daddy time?" Goten asked innocently.

"You'll find out when you get older, squirt."

Goten seemed happy with that answer and started to jump excitedly.

"Wow! I can't wait til I get older! It's gonna be awesome!" Gohan just shook his head and smiled.

_'You have no clue Goten' _

* * *

**THE END. TADAAAA. This was requested by: XOXOserenityXOXO , I love her and her plots :* **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
